Legends Combine
by piper-rox
Summary: When a powerful coven of newborns threaten the Cullen family and their home, strange people arrive in the town of Forks saying they can help. But can the Cullen's trust these people when they have their own deadly and powerful secrets? Charmed / Twilight.
1. The Legends Meet

**This is a Charmed, Twilight cross over. If you don't know anything about charmed don't worry, you should still be able to catch on.**

**The main characters from Charmed will be:**

**Chris**

**Wyatt and**

**Temperance (I made her up; she is Wyatt and Chris' younger sister)**

**I've also messed with the timeline of Twilight a bit. Bella is a vampire in this version and Renesmee is in the story as well and Jacob left and never came back. Renesmee is full grown and has the appearance of about an 18 year-old. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Twilight!**

"Chris! Stop being an idiot and hurry up!"

Everyone was standing in the attic surrounded by the destruction of their last demonic battle. Remanets of bookshelves and other pieces of furniture lie scattered across the floor.

"Why is he taking so long?"

"Mum, don't worry, we've dealt with vampires before, this won't be too difficult." Wyatt replied, trying to sooth his mother.

"Just remember, there are a lot more of them this time and the Elders say that they are stronger then the other vampires we vanquished not long ago."

"They're vampires, they all suck blood!"

"Chris, finally! Why did you take so long?" Piper asked

"Mum, you worry too much, besides these ingredients aren't the easiest to come by, even with my vast knowledge and skills"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at his statement.

"So where are we off to then?" Chris asked; eager to leave and hunt down the vampires responsible for the recent murders.

The elders had assigned the Charmed Ones to stop these killings in Seattle because it appeared as though no one else would. At first the Charmed Ones objected to having to travel to find evil when enough of it finds them in San Francisco. The elders said he was part of their destiny to go to Seattle and stop the Vampires, and take any assistance that was offered. Wyatt was a bit apprehensive of who would offer assistance to them in fighting of a large group of vampires and he wasn't too eager to risk his life for the elders either. The charmed ones had stopped doing what the elders asked long ago after all the hassle that surrounded Leo and his destiny, so this must be something major if the elders had specifically asked for the Charmed Ones' help.

"Chris, your mother is right, this will probably be a different sort of battle to one you have faced before" Leo said stepping in before his son rushed off to fight vampires.

"Yeah, I know dad, come on give us some credit, we've been doing this for a while and besides we have Wyatt, 'the chosen one'" said Chris sarcastically.

"Look, just make sure you are careful and don't hesitate to call us or your aunts if you need help at all. Don't let your ego stand in the way" Leo said emphasising the last part. Everyone knew what he was talking about. A small incident where Chris has neglected to ask for help and nearly got himself killed because he thought he could deal with the problem on his own. Chris ignored the last statement and just smiled at his dad.

"Dad don't worry, we'll all be fine" said the youngest of Piper and Leo's children, Temperance.

"And we'll look after Tempy too!" said Chris chiming in. Temperance scowled at her older brother.

"I know you guys are worried, but they'll be fine, and not to be pushy or anything, but they really should be going if they want to get to Seattle before the vampires have drunk everyone's blood" said Paige.

"Alright, alright, time to go" Piper hugged all three of her children before she would let them leave.

----------------

"Why haven't the Volturi stepped in yet?" Asked Edward while he continuously paced across the floor of the Cullen living room

"Edward, I don't know, but I think we might have to step in before this continues for much longer." Carlisle answered, sounding calm as always.

"Please stop pacing Edward, everything will be fine" Bella said gently, touching Edwards arm and breaking him out of his trance.

"How do you know?" he snapped back

Bella didn't flinch at all, she knew Edward didn't mean it and was just worried about how close this group of newborns was to their house and Renesmee. Bella felt a stab of anxiety in her stomach when she thought of Renesmee and what might happen if the coven of newborns came too close.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Edward apologised and looked in to Bella's golden eyes.

Looking into Bella's eyes made everything alright for Edward, even if things were on the edge of disaster, he could always rely on Bella's ability to keep him calm.

Bella was just about to tell Edward it was alright when Alice came bounding down the stairs with extra ferocity then normal.

"I got a vision!" she screamed

"Alice calm down, and then tell us what you saw" Carlisle said smiling at her energy despite the current issue.

"We won't have to fight the vampires alone… and we won't have to involve the wolves either" she said, quickly adding the last part before Bella could object to involving the wolves. Even though Jacob had left a long time ago and never returned, she still loved the wolves that remained and didn't want them put in danger.

"Uh, so who will we be fighting with then?" Emmett said quickly

"Well, in my vision I saw three other people, I don't know who they were or why they're here but they were helping us fight the newborns, and doing really well!" Alice explained smiling, everyone around her just looked confused, even Edward who could see the vision in her mind.

"If they're not vampires Alice, then what are they?" Edward asked, trying to figure out how seemingly normal looking humans could be fighting so well against vampires and newborn ones at that.

"I don't know, but they have some kind of powers, I suppose, sort of like our gifts but different" Alice said, now looking as confused as everyone else.

Bella noticed that Carlisle was being particularly silent in this conversation.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you know something we don't?"

Carlisle smiled, Bella had always been the most perceptive of everyone in the family.

"I don't think so, it's just these three people sound awfully familiar to some stories I heard not long ago"

"And those stories were?" Edward asked, slightly impatient

Carlisle smiled at him making Edward feel guilty.

"Do you remember the friend that visited not long ago?"

"Your nomad friend?" Jasper asked

"Yes, that's him. He has travelled a lot during his lifetime and come across many things that we would not understand. But just recently he travelled to San Francisco, where he had friends staying, coming out only at night of course. However when he arrived he found that only one of his friends still survived, after allowing him to rest for a few days he was finally able to discover what happened to his other two friends who had also been staying in San Francisco. He found out they'd been attacked by a very powerful, group of people. They looked like normal human beings and yet they possessed great powers that none of the three vampires had ever come across before. They knew they weren't immortal because one of them was injured in the battle, though she survived."

"I'm still confused" Rosalie said

"Well I think these people that Alice has seen in her vision might be the same people that killed two of Adriel's friends."

Everyone was silent as they took in the gravity of the situation.

"So they're on our side?" Rosalie asked, clarifying the issue.

"Well as far as I can tell from my vision, they are." Alice answered

"I suppose we'll find out… when do we meet them Alice?" Edward asked

"Umm not until they arrive here in Forks"

"Why would they come to Forks when the Vampires are in Seattle?" Rosalie asked.

"They must be moving, It makes sense if someone has gathered all these newborns for a purpose, it seems as though they're coming to get us" Jasper replied

"How will the humans know to come to Forks?"

"I suppose they must be tracking them somehow" Carlisle said

"Do you have anyway of knowing the day they arrive Alice?" Edward asked, as he started pacing around the room again.

"I think it will either be tomorrow or the day after" Alice said closing her eyes and running through the vision again in her mind.

"Well in that case I'd best go shopping" Esme said speaking up for the first time

Everyone laughed, Esme always wanted to make guests feel welcome.

"Hopefully Alice's vision comes true and they are on our side" Edward said sounding pessimistic about the situation.

Wyatt, Chris and Temperance had found a small little hotel to set up in, where they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. Explaining why there is a disgusting smell and funny coloured liquids in the kitchen is a tough job. Although the Halliwell's are particularly skilled at coming up with explanations for their strange behaviour.

"That's fantastic!" Chris said throwing his arms up in the air.

"What's wrong now?" Temperance asked getting up from the chair she was sitting in, in their hotel living room and walking over to Chris where he was dangling a crystal over a map of Seattle.

"The Vampires are moving, their location keeps changing and they're moving extremely fast."

"We might have to wait until they stop again and just orb to their location" Wyatt said from the kitchen where he was preparing potions.

The three siblings had set up in a hotel room so they could track the vampires and prepare potions to fight them with.

"Now I need another map" Chris said angrily, "They've completely left Seattle, and they seemed to be heading north – west"

"Ok, I'll go get us some food and buy a map of America while I'm out" Temperance said

"Be careful" Wyatt called from the kitchen

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Temperance said as she walked out the door

20 minutes later Temperance came back with Chinese food and a big map of America in her hands.

"Thank god, I'm starving" Chris said running towards the food

"You're welcome" Temperance said smiling

There were a few incomprehensible noises that came out of Chris and Wyatt's mouth as they shoved food in there mouths, Temperance took these noises to be a thank you.

While the boys were still eating Temperance got out the map she had just bought from a corner store and started swinging the crystal round over the map trying to scry for the vampires. After 30 frustrating minutes Temperance gave up because the crystal just kept moving around, the vampires weren't staying in one place.

"This isn't working!" Temperance said with exasperation filling voice, but as she barely got the words out of her mouth Wyatt's mobile starting ringing.

"It's Aunt Phoebe" he said, looking confused

"Maybe she has a premonition for us" Chris said shrugging

Temperance went back to scrying even though she knew it wasn't really going to do them any good, she didn't want to sit around and do nothing while these vampires continually killed innocents.

"She did get a premonition" Wyatt exclaimed, interrupting Temperance's thoughts. "The vampires will stop just outside a little town called Forks. She doesn't know why, but she knows they will definitely stop. So I guess we should get there as soon as possible."

"Well I've made as many potions as I can think of that might help us and there isn't really anything else to do here..."

"Let's go then!" Temperance said cutting Chris off mid sentence.

"Excellent, bottle up all the potions and pack them in the case ready for orbing" _(A/N: Orbing is a transportation method used in Charmed, they are basically swallowed by white lights and then arrive at the destination they had in mind)_

In 10 minutes, everything was packed and ready to go.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked holding two bags full of potions in his hands

"Yep, let's move" Chris said enthusiastically.

The three siblings were surrounded by bright white lights as they left Seattle and landed in the grey skied town of Forks.

"Oh wow, a welcoming committing" Chris said sarcastically as the lights cleared and they were faced with a coven of extraordinarily beautiful people.

Snarls emitted from the beautiful ones mouths' as they crouched, poised to attack.

* * *

This is the first chapter, hopefully you guys think it has a bit of potential; if you do please tell me and i will continue to put up more chapters :D


	2. Powerful Powers

**I am sooooo sorry it has taken so long for me to put up another chapter!! I will try and update really soon ******** If you have any ideas or tips for the story please include them in reviews I'd love to hear what you think, thanks!**

**Wyatt – Shield, Telekinesis**

**Chris – Telekinesis **

**Temperance – Temporal Statsis (Freezing), Molecular Combustion (Explosion power) **

**All three have the basic Whitelighter powers. (Heal, orb, glamour)**

**Plus a few more I can't think of right now lol**

**(P.S I haven't thoroughly checked this so i apologise for any mistakes)**

"Wait!" Alice cried, "Don't attack them, they're the ones we've been waiting for"

"Are you sure Alice?" Emmett asked still crouched menacingly at the new comers.

"Yes, you'll get your fight later Emmett"

Emmett pouted and reluctantly relaxed from his attacking position. Holding out his hand Carlisle stepped forward to introduce everyone.

"Welcome" he said with a smile, "This is my family and my name is Carlisle"

"Great, don't mean to be rude or anything, but you guys look freaky" Chris said eyeing the group of people suspiciously.

"Well it's not like you guys are completely normal" Rosalie sneered, looking at Wyatt, Chris and Temperance with suspicion.

"Rose, I told you they're here to help us" Alice said cheerfully, skipping over to them. "Don't worry; we're going to be great friends"

Wyatt and Chris laughed, while Jasper growled at them.

"Hey guys, be nice" Temperance scolded her brothers and smiled at Alice

"Yay this is going to be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands and running over to give

Temperance a hug and although slightly taken aback Temperance returned the hug.

Edward sighed and said "Alice fighting an army of newborns is not going to be fun"

"How do we know we can trust them?" Chris whispered to Wyatt while the others were focused on Alice

"We can hear you" Rosalie interrupted

"Whoa... you guys are really creepy" Wyatt replied looking slightly stunned by their apparent skills, "I only barely heard that"

"Moving on" Alice said "I think we should show our guests our home"

Carlisle smiled and indicated for the three siblings to follow.

"Wow nice house" Wyatt commented as the Cullen residence came into view.

"Thank you" Carlisle replied

Everyone entered the house and Edward indicated to the siblings to sit down. Wyatt, Chris and Temperance took in the beautiful house, with all its wide open windows and paintings adorning the walls.

"We need to know what we're up against" Chris said starting the conversation everyone had been dreading since the full threat of the newborns was realised.

"You're not up against anything, this is our problem not yours" Edward interrupted before anyone could explain the situation

"Edward, they're here to help, I saw it... and so did you" Alice replied gently.

"I know... but they are no older than us and they can be injured"

The other Cullens appeared in agreement with Edward, especially Esme who didn't like the idea of the siblings fighting the newborns.

"We are capable of fighting; we've been doing it for a long time and you don't need to be worried about us getting injured we can protect ourselves, you should worry about yourselves" Wyatt indignantly replied.

Emmett laughed, "We don't get injured"

"What do you mean you don't get injured?" Temperance asked

"Well we're immortal and invincible" Carlisle said slowly, trying to judge how they would take the news.

"Oh fair enough then" Temperance said with a smile, "But still don't worry about us, we have dealt with a lot of dangerous things"

The Cullens just stared, confused by Temperance's reaction to the news.

"Ok look, you saw how we arrived here, we're not exactly normal or defenceless for that matter" Chris said, trying to explain why they could fight the newborns.

The Cullens still looked sceptical, "Just because you have some funky teleportation thingy, doesn't mean you can actually fight and survive" Emmett interrupted

"Maybe we should show them?" Temperance suggested

"Yeah good idea" Chris agreed

"How are we going to show them, without destroying something though?"

"You can use your powers on us" Emmett suggested with a massive smile on his face, "We're invincible so it will be fine"

"Alright, well we have these powers, which in most circumstances are offensive but I think in this case they'll be defensive, but don't worry we have the ability to use spells and potions" Temperance explained.

"How will those help against vampires?" Rosalie asked rudely

Temperance just gave her a smug smile, "oh you'd be surprised"

"You were there weren't you?" Edward interrupted

"Where?"

"When the other vampires encountered your kind in San Francisco"

Temperance nodded, "I was there, my aunt was injured in that battle, but it was only minor. Hence why we know that we can fight them"

"Alright, show us then" Rosalie said getting impatient

Everyone gathered outside in the clearing where they first met. Wyatt and Emmett faced each other in the centre, while the others stood around watching.

"Bring it on!" Emmett yelled, "This is going to be fun!"

Wyatt laughed, took a step forward and then flung Emmett hundreds of metres into a nearby tree causing a domino effect which took out 5 trees behind it as well.

Rosalie gasped and then quickly ran to where Emmett had landed, although her anxiety was unnecessary because she found Emmett laughing hard at the destruction caused and thoroughly excited about going into battle with Wyatt at least. Rosalie just shook her head and scowled.

Bella, who had been helping Renesmee, arrived just as Jasper experienced the full blow of Chris' powers.

"Wow... uh what did I miss?"

Edward laughed and threw his arm around Bella, "Don't worry love, the kids are just showing us how capable they are at fighting the newborns"

"Hey you realise we are the same age as both of you" Temperance said indignantly

Both Bella and Edward laughed, "Yes, but I've been 17 for almost a century"

"If I understand correctly you are technically 17" Temperance smiled

"She has you there" Bella whispered

"Whose side are you on?" Edward joked

They all laughed, stopping only to gasp at the force in which Jasper hit the tree just left of where Emmett had wiped out an entire row. Unlike Rosalie, Alice didn't rush to help Jasper, obviously receiving a vision that he would be fine.

"What about you Temperance?" Bella asked, "Are you going to show your powers?"

"Umm yeah I can, I don't have the same powers as my brothers, but..." Before she finished her sentence Temperance froze all the Cullens.

"You know you can't tell them that they're frozen" Chris said sarcastically

"Duh, I figured I'd just move or something and then it explain it when I unfreeze them" Temperance replied to Chris

"Oh you should unfreeze them one by one... Make Rosalie the last one to be unfrozen" Wyatt suggested

"Good idea" Temperance said smiling and flicked her wrists to unfreeze Bella

"Whoa!" she exclaimed once she realised what had happened, "Hang on a second, so they're actually like frozen?"

"Yep"

"I've never seen anything like this, mind I haven't actually been a vampire for that long but still, I've come across the Volturi and they don't even have this kind of power" Bella said while she examined Edward's frozen body.

"What is Volturi?" Chris asked

"Umm well... I'll explain it sometime" Bella said still distracted by Edward not moving

"You know they all look really freaky like this, like they're actually dead" Wyatt said as he looked closely at Carlisle's face.

"You can unfreeze them though right?" Bella asked Temperance looking very concerned for the welfare of her family.

Temperance laughed, "Of course I can" and flicked her wrists. Bella jumped as Edward suddenly moved.

"Uh..?" Edward looked confused

"You were frozen" Bella said still staring at Edward who was now just realised that the rest of his family was not moving.

"Wow this is a pretty cool power" Edward said turning away from looking at frozen Emmett, it will really help fighting the newborns"

"Yeah only problem is, if they move as fast as Emmett and Jasper did before, I may not be able to freeze them, I have to focus to freeze but if they move too quickly I may have trouble." Temperance replied

"Hmm can you unfreeze Carlisle and Jasper so we can show them this power?" Edward asked while thinking about a way of utilising Temperance's power to help them defeat the newborn vampires.

"Sure" Temperance released Carlisle and Jasper from the freeze.

"Well this is very interesting" Carlisle said looking at his wife's face

Jasper took this opportunity to get back at Emmett for winning the last fight they had and gave him a good punch in the stomach.

"Uh, he may be frozen now but he will feel that when I unfreeze him" Temperance pointed out

"That's ok" Jasper grinned, "I owe him one anyway"  
Chris and Wyatt laughed

"You know I think your power will be really helpful despite the newborns being able to move quickly" Edward said thoughtfully, "Can you pinpoint who you freeze, even if two people are close together?"

"Yeah, no worries" Temperance answered

"Well then if we can keep a couple still then you should be able to freeze them, hopefully that will throw the rest off for a bit"

"They don't need to be completely still, I just can't freeze them if they're moving too fast to see properly" Temperance explained, "Oh and also, when you say newborns what do you mean?"

"Great I've been meaning to ask that all day" Wyatt said moving to stand next to Temperance to hear what Edward or Carlisle had to say, but to their surprise Jasper answered.

"Jasper is our resident newborn specialist" Edward said answering their thoughts

Jasper sighed and then began his story, "There something you need to understand first. Not all vampires are civilised like us or even the ones you encountered in San Francisco, as older vampires they've learnt to control their cravings to an extent, they know how to hunt and avoid being discovered. Newborns are different, like their name would suggest they are babies of the vampire world. Newly created by an older vampire, they have insatiable cravings and no sense of when or where to hunt or how to stop. They're vicious and often turn on each other if they're in groups. The vampire world has a dark history when it comes to newborns, there was an era where armies of newborns were created in order to gain territory, it turned so bloody that humans began to notice, eventually the Volturi stepped in and outlawed the creation of armies of newborns."

"Wait so we're going to encounter an army of newborns?" Chris asked and then turned to Wyatt, "That must have been what Aunt Phoebe saw, the army advancing, she said there would be a lot of them"

"Someone in your family get visions as well?" Edward interrupted

"Yeah pretty much exactly the same way Alice does" Temperance said

"Wow is there anything your family can't do?" Bella asked looking impressed

"Well we're not invincible" Wyatt smiled

Everyone was laughing before Carlisle interrupted, "Maybe you should unfreeze the others so we can work out a plan"

"Oh... yeah no worries" Temperance flicked her wrists again and unfroze everyone.

"Whoa dude! You guys were not standing there two seconds ago" Emmett exclaimed

Temperance laughed, "Yeah that would be my fault, I froze ya"

"Temperance I think you should show them your other power" Wyatt said

"Catch" Chris yelled using his powers to throw a tree branch into the air. Temperance threw her hands out in front of her and blew the tree branch into tiny little pieces.

"..Or not" Chris said quietly, laughing with Wyatt at the looks on the Cullen's faces.


End file.
